The invention relates to the field of animal husbandry and in particular to protective devices that go around the legs of steers in order to prevent their legs from being burned by the rope during cattle roping.
It is believed that the device will find its greatest utility in the rodeo industry where cattle roping is still done on a regular basis for sport and competition. Such events as the heading and heeling team roping events require the cattle to be lassoed or roped. This is done by throwing the lariat so that it encircles the rear leg of the steer and is then tightened by contestant. Obviously as roping is done on steers that are moving at a fast pace and the lariat is thrown from a moving horse, leg burns are a common occurrence as the tension on the rope and the speed of the cattle create a huge source of friction.
The use of a covering or legging that goes over the rear legs of the cattle will prevent their legs from being burned by the rope during the roping process. It is thought that this will make for a safer industry for the cattle and contribute to the enjoyment of the sport. Such a covering that is padded will also help prevent injury to the steer and a soft material such as open cell foam padding may be used on the inside of the device to further decrease the risk of burns.
While there are devices that go around the legs of cattle none of the prior art is designed to protect the cattle from rope burns. Nor are there any devices that are of the same construction.
A leg protection apparatus for steers that are roped. The apparatus has an upper and a lower portion. The lower portion has a VELCRO closure alongside the entire edge so that a secure complete cylindrical portion can be fit over the lower part of the hind leg of the steer. The upper portion is of a generally rectangular shape of material and has a series of complimentary VELCRO portions on each end. The upper portion goes above the hock of the same leg. The interior sections of the apparatus use a padding such as an open cell foam padding to further protect the steer. The inner surface of the device can be lined with felt or similar materials in order to enhance protection to the leg of the steer.
It is among the objectives of the invention to provide a protective device to the legs of steers in order to prevent leg burns during the cattle roping process.
Another objective is to provide a protective device for steers during the cattle roping process to make such sports as heading and heeling a more enjoyable and safer process for man and beast.
Another objective is to provide protection to the back legs of steers during the roping process.
Other objectives will become known to those skilled in the art once the invention is shown and described.